


A Wolf's Rival

by HinoteOokami



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda follows the story line, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinoteOokami/pseuds/HinoteOokami
Summary: Kouga is the young Alpha of the Eastern Wolf Pack and has a lovely Mate with an interesting history.Set in the InuYasha universe and mostly follows the story line starting from when we meet Kouga and so forth.I'm sorry I'm bad at summaries.This is a transfer from Fanfiction.net so I'm sorry if the format is off.





	1. Chapter 1

The night air was warm but comfortable as the wind ruffled through her silver fur. The golden eyes of the daiyōkai narrowed in annoyance as she waited for the rest of her hunting party to lure and chase their quarry into the ambush. Kimarou and her pack had been dealing with The Birds of Paradise since they had come to join with the Eastern Wolf Tribe. Kimarou’s mother, Tsuki no Nisshoku, and her mate sent their errant daughter to the East to join forces with Kouga. Tsuki had hoped that the young Alpha would tame her eldest daughter. Kimarou crouched lower to the ground and growled an almost inaudible order to her subordinates to ready them-selves.  
Her small party of three wolf yōkai and two human form yōkai readied their claws and swords as the two Harpies flew into view chased by another group of five. The birds were monstrous beasts with the bodies of giant demon crows with a male or female heads. They had the flight of birds and the intelligence of yōkai making them formidable opponents, but the wolves were easily a match for them. A group of five could take out a single Harpy with minor difficulties simply because of the bird’s sheer size. Kimarou snarled and launched herself from their vantage point into the nearest harpy, the female, avoiding the claws and wrapping her wicked teeth around the human-esc throat. She hummed happily as she felt the yōkai shudder and die beneath her maw, its life-blood soaking her soft silver pelt in warm, sticky, black gore. Kimaru jumped free of the corpse as it hit the earth and watched as her pack tore the male harpy limb from limb. One of the wolves brought one of the severed limbs for first bite, as was her right as Alpha, but she threw it from her in disgust.   
“Do not bother eating them. They are not so strong that we would gain any power from their flesh.” Kimarou stood to her full height of fourteen feet tall and swished her luxurious purple-tipped silver tail. Her coloring was odd even for a demon, silver being her predominant coloring, but for the purple fur that colored the end half of her tail and bottom of her neck. “Let’s head back to our mates.” She smiled to herself as her hunting party howled a victorious song.  
-Meanwhile back at the den-  
Ginta and Hakkaku glance around nervously as Kouga throws a struggling Kagome and Shippo onto his bed furs. “Um…Kouga I don’t think Kimarou is going to be happy that you brought a human into our den, let alone that she’s in the bed you share with our female Alpha.” Kouga merely looked over at his subordinates with a smirk.   
“Do you think that woman scares me? I need more Shikon jewel shards and this lovely girl can help me find them.”  
Everyone in the den flinched as an icy voice washed over them, chilling their very blood. “This woman better scare you. I’m more demon than you are and you know it. If it wasn’t for the fact that my parents ordered me to incorporate your pack, I would have just destroyed it. Now do you mind explaining what a human woman with that half-breed mutt’s stench is doing in our bed?”   
In the doorway stood a beautiful demon with purple tipped silver hair, braided down the length of her back and thrown over the front of her shoulder. She wore a short length purple kimono with no sleeves and a black armor chest plate. She had no shoes but fur wrapped around her ankles and fur gloves that went up to her elbows, but the most remarkable thing about her were her golden irises. At the moment those hypnotic eyes were narrowed into slits and her nose was wrinkled in disgust.   
Kouga smiled half-heartedly, “welcome back Kimarou. I take it hunting was successful?”


	2. Chapter 2

Kimarou held up a hand to stay the growls rising in the throats of those behind her.   
“Hunting was very fruitful. We killed two of our enemy and on the way back we managed to get a few deer as well…” she glared at those lounging around that didn’t seem to get the hint, “everyone out.” No one argued with her chilled tone and quickly left through the waterfall hidden opening while trying to avoid their unhappy Alpha. The said Alpha crossed her arms and leveled her golden stare at Kouga.   
“Now that you know how my day went, care to explain what the human is doing here?” Kouga smirked as he sauntered over to his mate. Even though he had only married her to keep the Southern Wolf Tribe from destroying them, he really came to love his fiery tempered mate. He wrapped his arms around Kimarou’s waist, ignoring her warning growls, and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away both parties were slightly flushed and their guests had averted their eyes.   
“She can see my Shikon shards. I thought she might be able to help us find more, including the one that belongs to our enemies’ leader.”   
“We’ll see.” Kimaru narrowed her eyes and walked over to Kagome and Shippo. “So then why don’t we start with your names?” Kagome met Kimarou’s eyes and then quickly looked away as if some base instinct told her submission would keep the wolf happy.   
“My name is Kagome and this little guy is Shippo.” Shippo hid behind Kagome but paused when he saw the silver and purple hair.   
“Do you know Kimi?” Kimarou blinked in surprise at a name she hadn’t heard since her very first journey into the East. “Little fox, is that you?” Her eyes widened in recognition. “You’ve gotten so big! What are you doing with this human?” Shippo stepped forward hesitantly. “You sound like Kimi but you don’t look like Kimi.” She smiled and shifted into a normal wolf-sized version of her daiyōkai form.   
“I’m surprised you remember me from when my pack and I stayed in your father’s territory, you were only a few weeks old. As I recall you had just started learning to speak, and you kept asking me if my fur was purple because I ate too many berries.”  
Shippo’s eyes lit up with recognition and he jumped into Kimarou’s arms, just as she shifted back to normal, burying his face in her hair. “I missed you Kimi.”  
Kimarou hugged his small frame to her chest a hummed happily. “I missed you too little one. I was worried when I heard about your father, but I’m glad to see you’re alright. What happened?” It was hours later before Shippo finished telling the story about his father’s death and his quest for vengeance against the Thunder Brothers. “So then Kagome here travels with Inuyasha, a human slayer named Sango, and a lecherous monk named Miroku, interesting.” She set Shippo down and clasped her hands in front of her, bowing gracefully to Kagome without taking her eyes away from the other females eyes, showing gratitude without showing submission. “I thank you for being so kind to my friend and you are welcome amongst my pack but not until you have proven my mate’s claim and answered a few questions. First, where do you come from? Your clothes are not from this time. How did you meet Inuyasha?”   
Kagome struggled to change the topic and noticed a slight shimmer of light coming from a purple triple moon birthmark on Kimarou’s upper chest bone. “You have a shard in your chest.” Kimaru hid her look of surprise but not before Kouga noticed it.   
“I told you so but you didn’t believe me.” Kimarou rolled her eyes at Kouga’s childish response and walked over to him. She reached out her hands and cupped his cheeks before drawing him into a gentle kiss. “I’m sorry I doubted you.”  
Kagome cleared her throat, slightly embarrassed. “So out of curiosity, what does yours do?”  
Kimarou shrugged nonchalantly, “It gives me a third form. Normally I have two forms, this one and my daiyōkai form of a giant wolf. The shard allows me to have that third form that I showed you.”   
At that moment a pack member rushed into the cave in a panic. “Alphas come quick! We’re under attack!”  
Kouga and Kimarou rushed out yelling at Kagome and Shippo to stay put.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an example of Kimarou’s birthmark see: http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-_lH_H4FNMZk/U2_YNokVM6I/AAAAAAAAD5Y/tqmtgQ_U28Q/s1600/Plain+triple+moon+symbol_Goddess+Rising+LLC.png (Now imagine it in Purple)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get some of Kimarou's history.

Kouga grabbed Kimarou by the waist and yanked her out of the way as a wolf was thrown at them; they drew their swords and leapt in unison at the Harpy that was bearing down on them. They dispatched it and jumped to assist the rest of the pack.   
Shippo patted Kagome’s cheek. “Don’t worry, Inuyasha should be here soon. My mushroom trail should have sprouted by now.” Kagome picked up the little fox demon and jumped through the waterfall and into the chaos. There were individual and group battles all over the small valley and already the casualties were piling up. Kimarou was battling two on her own but didn’t seem to have a single scratch on her. She parried the blow of one and slashed upward effectively severing its wing, sending it crashing to the ground. The second Harpy screamed in anger and dove at Kimarou’s seemingly unprotected back, only to be kicked aside by Kouga. Kimarou used her mate’s distraction to her advantage and finished off her victim with a single thrust through its heart.  
Kimarou looked up and saw Kagome and Shippo staring at her with fear. She knew what they saw, her stained in gore with blood in her silver hair, and they would cringe at the sight of her smile; the smile of a demon that thrived and relished in battle. The battle was quickly coming to a close when Kouga walked up next to Kagome. “Can you see a shard?” Kagome jumped slightly at the wolf’s silent approach but quickly recovered and scanned the few enemies the remained. There in the back, apart from the main battle was a harpy with two heads, she pointed it out. “There in its mouth.”   
Kouga ran forward faster than the wind and sliced the head off of one with a single swipe of his fist, but as he was pulling back the remaining head caught ahold of his arm in its jaw and cut it open. Kimarou jumped and pulled her injured mate free, the Harpy licked its lips and smiled. “AAhh, thank you for another lovely shard.” Kimarou shifted and howled her defiance. “Those who dare attack my pack and harm my mate have forfeited their miserable existence.” A savage snarl revealed gleaming swords as she leapt at the remaining head and tore it in half. The few remaining Harpies flew away before Kimarou could even touch the ground. The pack lifted their heads to the sky and sang a song of victory for their Alphas.   
Kagome smiled nervously, she was glad the wolves had won and she could help them, but now what were they going to do with her? As if sensing her thoughts Kouga walked up to her cradling his injured arm. She clutched Shippo protectively against her chest and took a few shaky steps backward. “What are you going to do with me?”  
Suddenly a red robed figure with silver hair and dog ears jumped in front of her. “Don’t touch Kagome you smelly wolf!” Kouga flexed his claws on his good arm and growled. “Who are you calling smelly, mutt?” Kimaru stepped forward and placed a hand reassuringly on her mate’s shoulder as she passed to face the newcomer. “Hello Inuyasha. It’s nice to finally meet you brother.”  
The air was deathly still; even the birds were wise enough to stay silent. Inuyasha was the first to break the silence. “I ain’t got a sister.” Kimarou sighed and took on a tone usually reserved for children. “Your name is Inuyasha; you’re half dog daiyōkai with an older brother. Lord Sesshomaru and you have different mothers but the same father. The Lord of the West; Inu no Taisho met a southern wolf daiyōkai about 50 years before falling in love with a human princess and dying. I am the result of that meeting. So if you still want to deny who I am just take a sniff.”   
Inuyasha closed his eyes and sniffed the air tentatively. His eyes snapped open as he instinctively growled. “It’s not exactly the same but you do smell like Sesshomaru but there’s something more…wild about it.” Growls were heard all around as the pack started to realize what was happening and turned against one another, those that came from the south and those from the east. How dare a half-breed think she could rule over them and how had they not realized it before.  
Kimarou turned her back to the half demon and his party to confront the bigger threat, her mate. Kouga’s blue eyes drilled into her gold ones, “so you’re half wolf and half dog. However, by the reaction of you and yours, they knew but you didn’t tell me.” Kimarou lowered her eyes in submission and the pack silenced to see what Kouga would do. Kouga sighed heavily and laid his hand on Kimarou’s cheek forcing her to meet his gaze. “Why didn’t you tell me? What’s the real reason your alpha sent you?”  
Kimarou nuzzled her cheek against his hand, his voice told her he wasn’t mad, just confused. “My mother was shamed for her coupling with a dog even though we daiyōkai are considered gods in the southern pack. They left my mother to hunt and care for me by herself but when the current Alpha took power he brought us back and made my mother his mate. Unfortunately the rest of the pack didn’t want to accept that but with my mother by his side no one could challenge him. So they took it out on me and eventually I became strong enough to fight back and win. I was strong enough to become next in line for the alpha spot but my mother was afraid the older wolves wouldn’t follow me. She didn’t want the strength of the pack to suffer because of her mistake so she allowed me to take those that were loyal to me. She told me to find myself a pack that wouldn’t care what I was and so she sent me here to you. Kouga you are the youngest Alpha of the Eastern packs but everyone respects your power. I figured if I either defeated you or mated myself to you, no one would care about my heritage. I didn’t want to tell you because I was afraid. We see this pack as our home and we don’t want to lose it.”  
Kouga pulled a stunned Kimarou into his embrace and kissed her possessively, glaring a challenge at his pack mates. “I don’t care about your bloodline. You are mine and you are the only one powerful enough to be my mate.” The wolves visibly relaxed as their alphas embraced, at least until Inuyasha interrupted. “Yeah sad story but you didn’t have to kidnap Kagome just to meet me.” Kimarou growled, “listen pup; we didn’t know she was yours until she told us. We just needed someone to find jewel shards for us. Now that her job is done she is free to leave if she wants. Personally I think Kagome should stay here with us. You would be safer here than with that useless pup.”  
Kagome shook her head and hopped onto Kirara with Sango. “Thank you but no. We have someone we have to find, but we’ll come back and visit.” Kimarou waved and motioned her wolves back into the cave to take care of their wounded.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy creative criticism but trolls annoy everyone so please don't be a troll.


End file.
